


Wishes

by BlueOrbit



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday, Debut, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Training, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrbit/pseuds/BlueOrbit
Summary: Every year Minhyuk takes Hyungwon out for dinner as a birthday gift.Minhyuk said this on vlive today so I couldn't help but write^^





	Wishes

\- BEGINNING -

Hyungwon stands there at the corner of the room with other boys and girls who come for the audition. He lost the count of how many auditions he were in but he still feels the tight in his stomach. That’s why he is just sitting there looking around watching his rivals. Some of them are singing and they are pretty good. Some of them are practising their dance moves. Hyungwon can see the flaw in their motions. He wonders if others see his flaws when they look at him. Maybe that’s the reason why he can’t just make in. He sighs and hears a big cracking sound from the door. A boy who is wearing a beige shirt and a cardigan enters the room. He has brown hairs and big dove like eyes. Hyungwon thinks he looked cute, way too cute. The boy looks around and sees Hyungwon staring at him and for Hyungwon’s surprise he doesn’t turns his head and ignores him, no he walks right to Hyungwon and sits right next to him.

Hyungwon looks at his right to see boy’s blinding smile as he hold out his hand.

“Hi. I’m Minhyuk. Can I sit with you?” He already sits actually but he asks out of being polite. Hyungwon nods as he reaches out his own hand to shake Minhyuk’s.

“I’ve been to many auditions you know. I don’t know how this one will go but I’m hopeful.” Minhyuk says with a cheerful voice after a few moments of silence.

“I have attended many auditions too. There is no difference. I came from Gwangju for nothing.” Hyungwon says with an indifferent voice. He doesn’t want to keep his hope up just in case. For the first a few auditions he was excited but then he slowly started to feel down and eventually he started to fear from them.

“I’m from Gwangju too but I moved in here to have more options. Seoul is a place where you can find new chances everyday you know.” Minhyuk winks at him as he realises the other boy is thinking something else and drifting off. He looks a little bit gloomy so he wants to cheer him up.

“Except for rent. It’s too expensive to pay and I’m not earning much from my part time jobs.” Minhyuk pouted only to smile in a second. He manages to make Hyungwon smile too because his smile is contagious and Hyungwon feels his nervousness is slowly fading. “Hey I have an idea. If you are living alone too do you wanna be roomies?” Minhyuk says like this is the greatest idea ever. And he is right, Hyungwon is living alone with barely having money to himself after paying everything he needed to pay to survive. Truthfully living alone is too hard. But he just met this boy. How could he trust him and start to live together with a cute puppy like stranger? He is about to open his mouth to give an answer when they calls out his audition number.

“They are calling for you.” Minhyuk gets up with him and checks his clothes before Hyungwon go. Hyungwon is blushing as Minhyuk’s hand lingers on him but he tries to hide it and bows to Minhyuk as in thank you.

“Don’t think anything else and just do your own thing. I think I saw you in a few auditions before and I remember thinking you were perfect. You are talented. I hope they realise too.” Minhyuk says with a heart warming smile and Hyungwon feels his heart quicken in a weird phase.

“Good luck and thank you.” He says with a trembling voice and hurries back to the staff waiting for him.

“Oh I forget to tell you my name. It’s Hyungwon.” He turns and shouts at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk shakes his head with a smile and waves him. “Nice to meet you Hyungwon! See you after your audition.”

 

\- A FEW MONTHS LATER -

 

It’s been a few months since Hyungwon and Minhyuk started to live together after they met in an audition. Their home is a small but cozy one and Hyungwon loves it. Every morning they get up and have breakfast together. And every night when they got back home from their part-time jobs they would eat their dinner and talk about their dreams and wishes for the future. At times when they are free they would go to parks to walk around. Hyungwon is loving this life. It’s not much but he is happy.

Older one is like a ball of sunshine that drown into him and filling him with hope. Actually he is thinking about going back to home and leaving all his dreams behind until he met Minhyuk. When Hyungwon saw his passion he wanted to go on too. He wanted to want something as much as Minhyuk wanted to sing.

They are sitting in a small restaurant by their house. The lady who own there knows them and she treats them well when they come. They are silently eating and Minhyuk disappears for a second only to come back with a little cake. It was January 15, Hyungwon’s birthday and Minhyuk wants to do something for him but since all their money goes to pay rent he couldn’t afford to buy a present so he asked the lady if they can celebrate Hyungwon’s birthday there and if she can make a little cake. She gladly accepted because she sees them as her own kids and wants to help them.

“Happy birthday Hyungwon. Happy birthday dear Hyungwon. Happy birthday to you.” Minhyuk sings with an angelic voice Hyungwon blessed to hear for the last couple months. He is surprised actually because he wasn’t expecting such a gesture from the elder. Minhyuk places the cake in front of Hyungwon with a big smile.

“Come on Wonnie. Make a wish.” He looks so excited and Hyungwon can feel the smile on his own face. He looks at Minhyuk, candle light is illuminating his face and Hyungwon think he is beautiful.

“I wish I can be better.” He wishes silently and blows out the candles.

“Thank you Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk looks at him with big eyes and curious expression. He is wondering what the other one wished.

“What did you wish for?”

“I can’t say that out loud. Or else it won’t come true.” Hyungwon says with smirk on his face. He knows the elder would frown but he find it cute so he just didn’t say anything.

“Okay but next year you gotta tell me if it came true.” Minhyuk says with a pout on his face.

 

\- 1 YEAR LATER -

 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon are living together more than a year and they are pretty used to each other. They have a pattern and it goes so well both of them surprises. They can save some money to themselves and learn from each other a lot now. They still go to auditions so for that they practice together. They don’t tell each other but they want to get into the same company and not want to be separated so they apply to same places. There were times they got call backs for second auditions but both of them hide from each other and didn’t go to them because they knew the other one didn’t make it. So that’s why they are trying so hard to be perfect their skills. By now Minhyuk is pretty good at dancing because Hyungwon is there to teach him moves and correct his wrong steps and Hyungwon is singing so good with a little help from Minhyuk. They had another audition a few weeks back and Minhyuk is so excited about it because he is sure they will get in.

They meet at the restaurant by their house after they come from work and sit the usual place they sit whenever they come. The lady is pretty get used to them and gives them free meal sometime to help the boys. She knows how hard they work and she leaves some food for them to eat when they come after from work in the middle of the night with empty stomachs.

She sets the table as two boys chat about their day.

“How are the auditions going? Any luck?” She asks as she places the plates.

“Not so far.” Hyungwon shakes his head as he helps out the lady.

“But I have a good feeling about the last one ajumma. I think this can be it.” Minhyuk says with a smile and a big hopeful look on his face.

“I hope you can get in. You are such nice boys. Enjoy your meal.” She smiles them and goes back inside with a wink to Minhyuk and he tails her only to come back with a chocolate cake on his hand. He made it himself this time. Hyungwon smiles as he remembers last year and his wish. He developed a lot actually. Maybe that wish really came true, he thinks.

“Happy birthday to the best roommate in the world! Thank you for covering me with blanket when I’m passed out because I’m too tired and thank you for not killing me because I ate the last ramen.”

“That was you? I thought it got lost.” Hyungwon says acting like he is offended.

Minhyuk laughs as he puts the cake on the table and lits the candles.

“Okay fighter, make a wish!”

“I hope we can get in this time. Together.” Hyungwon wishes and blows out the candle.

“Are you gonna tell me this time?” Minhyuk asks with innocent eyes and Hyungwon is too clever to not fall for his trick so he shakes his head.

“Okay.” Minhyuk pouts but when Hyungwon pinches his cheek, his mode lightens up. He takes a red rose from his pocket and gives it to Hyungwon which surprises the taller one because he wasn’t expecting anything from the other.

“I couldn’t buy you anything so I’m just giving you this.” He says with a little sorry voice but Hyungwon is happy so he takes the rose with a big smile on his face.

“This is perfect. Thank you Minhyukkie.” He says as gets up and hugs the boy. He can feel the older one is smiling and he hopes he doesn’t realise how hot his skin is right at that moment.

“Thank you.”

 

\- 2014 -

 

Hyungwon is practising his dance in one of the practice rooms. It past midnight already but he doesn’t care. If he wants to debut if he wants to have a chance he had to be better. He had to give everything he had even if it means nosebleed from exhausting himself too much, lack of sleep, dark circles and bags under his eyes. Music is loud and that’s why he doesn’t hear the door cracking sound. He sees the brown-haired man slowly entering and closing the music.

“Open the music Hyukkie.” He says with a tired voice. If he’d stop he’d collapse.

“Wonnie the others are already gone. I know you didn’t eat anything since last night so let’s just go and eat something huh?” Minhyuk says with soft eyes. Hyungwon is never able to resist him and he is too tired to fight anyway so he nods and Minhyuk comes rushing to hold him.

They go to the restaurant by their old house again. It’s kinda their tradition now. Restaurant is a little far from their dorm which they shared with other trainees. Their dorm is crowded and noisy but they like to be there. They are one step closer to their dream so they are so grateful fort hat. And some of the trainees are actually nice.

The lady is glad to see them again and she happily makes meal for them despite it’s such a late hour.

Hyungwon can feel his eyelids are dropping despite him trying so hard to open them up. They eat their meal in silence and in a second Minhyuk comes with a chocolate cake.

“Happy birthday to my favourite Hyungwon!!!”

Hyungwon chuckles at Minhyuk’s words. He forgets what day is it because he is working so hard lately. There are rumors about debut so he wants fill his gaps.

“Do you know any other Hyungwon but me?” He says with a smile.

“I can think one or two.” Minhyuk winks as he pushes the cake in front of Hyungwon. “Wish.”

Hyungwon closes his eyes. “I wish we can debut. Together.”

“You are not gonna say this time too right?” Minhyuk looks at him with pleading eyes.

“No.” Says Hyungwon. “When it comes true, maybe I’ll tell.”

 

\- 2015 -

 

Hyungwon sits in the living room at the dorm he shared with 6 other member of his group. His group. He looks at Jooheon who is sitting at the end of the couch and Hyunwoo who seems to be sleeping at the opposite end. Hyungwon is sitting in the middle, they are watching a movie and waiting for Kihyun to call them for dinner. Hyungwon is feeling happy. It’s been 2 weeks since Minhyuk and Hyungwon both selected to debut alongside other 5 trainees Hoseok, Hyunwoo, Kihyun, Jooheon and Changkyun. It feels like dream to Hyungwon too good to be true. Hyungwon remembers his wish from one year ago. So much happened since then. They were in a survival and they left some friends behind which was heartbreaking but Hyungwon couldn’t let himself think that and feel guilty. He is happy now. He finally feels like this is where he meant to be since the very first begining.

“Why are you smiling?” Hoseok asks him when he is on his way to kitchen.

“Nothing.” Hyungwon replies despite still smiling.

“Boys dinner is ready. Come on.” Kihyun calls out them from kitchen. He is an amazing cook and kind enough to make meals for them everyday.

“I’ll eat out with Minhyuk today. Have a nice meal you guys.” Hyungwon says as he jumps from couch.

“You are leaving us outside. I feel hurt.” Hoseok says with a sad voice as he pouts.

“I’m sorry hyung but it’s kind of our thing. Please don’t be mad.” Hyungwon flashes and apologetic smile to them and Hoseok motions him to go.

When he arrives to the restaurant Minhyuk is already there waiting for him with their usual meals and chocolate cake. His eyes widen as he sees Hyungwon enter and he jumps from his seat to hug the tall one.

“Happy birthday!!!” Hyungwon hugs him back and feels the familiar warmth is spreading inside him whenever he encounters with the older.

They sit down and Hyungwon closes his eyes as usual wishing silently.

Before he can think of “I wish you hold my hand.” Hyungwon blows out the candles and he surprises when Minhyuk holds his hand. His breathing stops for a second and he wonders if he said his wish out loud.

“Not gonna tell me again?” Minhyuk says with a curious smile and Hyungwon let’s out his breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He shakes his head and Minhyuk takes his hand back leaving Hyungwon with a heart ache.

“Here you are.” He gives Hyungwon a little box and when Hyungwon opens it he sees a silver bracelet with letter ‘H’ and the date of the first day they met written on it. Minhyuk shows his wrist he has the same bracelet with letter ‘M’.

“I wanted to give you something to remember our times together.” Hyungwon feels his heart is filled with affection and he wants to kiss the elder so much but he contains himself. He doesn’t know what the other one is feeling so he just holds his hands. Minhyuk smiles and helps him wear the bracelet. When he is done he intertwines his left hand Hyungwon’s right hand and matches the bracelets together. He looks at them happily and lets go his hand after a little while. Hyungwon is too excited to do anything so he just tries not to cry because of the feelings overflowing him at that moment.

“We got through so much together didn’t we?” Minhyuk asks as he takes his spoon to drink his soup.

Hyungwon tries to calm his heart and takes his spoon to eat. He hopes Minhyuk doesn’t realise his trembling hands.

“We did. It was hard. But at the end everything turned out fine and I’m glad we will debut together. It was my last year’s wish you know.”

Minhyuk looks up to him with a surprise look on his face. It’s the first time Hyungwon ever say his wish to him so Minhyuk doesn’t know what to say.

“What’s that look on your face?” Hyungwon asks as he shoves a spoon full of rice into his mouth.

“It was out of the blue. You never tell me what you wish for.” Minhyuk replies to him with an honest look in his eyes.

Hyungwon nods. “I didn’t realise.” He lies. Of course he know. He just doesn’t want to tell him in case if they wouldn’t come true.

“Better luck next year then.” Minhyuk winks and they continue to their meal with smile on their faces and bracelets shining on their wrists.

 

\- 2016 -

 

Being trainee was hard but debut is even harder. Monsta X is working so hard since the day one. They are releasing albums, singles, mixtapes, doing photoshoots going to overseas for shows, having concerts. Everything is too much to handle actually. All of them are exhausted but at the same time they are glad to have these chance. They have so many fans who love and pour them with affection. For example that day Hyungwon opens the letters his fans send too him for his birthday. It’s his first birthday since their debut but he got quite a number of gifts and letters and each one of them are extremely cute. Everybody is telling him how handsome he is, how perfect they are, they love him so much. Hyungwon is grateful and feels blessed to have so many people he can turn too but at the same time he feels bitter because they didn’t get the chance to win in a music show. Music show award is important to them because they want their fans to be proud saying they are supporting a group who become number one. Hyungwon knows fans will support them anyway so that’s why he wants to win even more.

He checks his phone and it’s 7 pm so he gets up and ready to go.

Changkyun comes out of kitchen, he was helping Kihyun for meal.

“Are you going?” He asks with as he leans to wall.

“Yes you know Minhyuk is waiting.” Hyungwon replies with a smile.

“Yeah yeah I know. You and your little ritual. Okay go. Since Hoseok hyung and Jooheon is still at the company and Hyunwoo hyung is not back yet, I’ll have to eat all the delicious food Kihyun hyung cooked with him.” Changkyun talks and exaggerates his moves with his hands like he is doomed.

“You got what you want, you are alone with him.” Hyungwon winks and leaves a whining Changkyun behind as he laughs the maknae.

He comes to restaurant but Minhyuk isn’t there which Hyungwon surprises a little bit. The latter is always ready when he comes. He goes to their usual spot and sits there as always.

“Aigoo is it January 15 already? Time flies by so fast.”The owner comes to greet him.

Hyungwon nods as the lady wishes him a happy birthday and goes inside the kitchen to get their food ready.

Minhyuk comes in twenty minutes later with a bag in his hand. He sees Hyungwon and sits his usual spot right away giving the bag to him.

“I’m sorry! I was late because I was looking for this. It was so hard to find.” Minhyuk says with an apologetic smile. Hyungwon shoves him a fake glare but Minhyuk knows he is not angry. He never gets angry to him. Except the times Minhyuk wakes him up when he doesn’t sleep enough. Then he gotta run for his life. Thankfully Hyunwoo is always there to hide him.

Hyungwon opens the bag and sees the shirt he asked a few months before their debut. It was so expensive he remembers, he couldn’t buy it then. He is surprised to see the shirt but he is even more surprised Minhyuk remembered this.

“Happy birthday Wonnie. I hope it brings you happiness when you wear it.” Minhyuk says with a fresh and cute smile. Hyungwon’s heart just jump inside and he can’t help himself as he jumps from his seat and gives a peck on his cheek.

“Thank you. Thank you for remembering I wanted this. It’s even more important for me.” He says. He is truly impressed by this gesture of Minhyuk. But now that he thinks Minhyuk is always like this. He always thinks so detailed and amaze Hyungwon all the time.

Minhyuk puts the chocolate cake he bought on the way in front of Hyungwon and lits up the candles.

“Make a wish Hyungwon.” He says as he sings a birthday song for him.

Hyungwon knows what he wants but he knows what he has to wish for. So he chooses something else.

“I wish for us to become first in a music show.”

Hyungwon blows out the candle and chuckle with the other boy. Before Minhyuk can say anything Hyungwon shakes his head as in no so Minhyuk closes his mouth and they start to eat.

Next time, Hyungwon thinks.

 

 

\- 2017 -

 

Hyungwon feels so blessed because all his wishes are coming true so this time he wants to wish something he was avoiding for so long and he wants it to come true more than anything else. He gets up that morning and celebrates his birthday with his members at the breakfast. Everybody is so happy because they won an award after 2 years and they feel like all those times they spend sleepless and hardworking finally paying off. Each one of them give a present to Hyungwon. Hyunwoo bought a pair of gloves knowing Hyungwon feels cold all the time. Hoseok get him a bag he can use for travel. Kihyun bought him a turtle plushie thinking it’s funny and rapper duo prepared a song for him. He knows Minhyuk will give his present at the restaurant so he just hugs the boy when it’s his turn.

They go to the restaurant together this time and sit their place. Lady already set the table so they don’t have to wait for anything.

Hyungwon thinks it’s time. They got into a company together, they debuted together, they won awards together. Now he can be selfish and ask something for himself so when he says “I’m gonna say my wish out loud this year.” he is determined to let other one know. Minhyuk’s mouth open in surprise and he flashes a smile.

“Oh really? I’m curious now. What’s so special about this year’s wish?” He asks to the taller who seems so on edge.

“I really want it to come true. Really.” Hyungwon says and tries to muster up his courage and get the words together. He takes a deep breath.

“I want you to like me.”

After a few minutes passed and Minhyuk say nothing, Hyungwon lifts his head up to look at the older one. Minhyuk looks like he is crying but Hyungwon doesn’t know the reason so with an instinct he reaches out and swipes the tears.

Minhyuk let’s out a breath and smiles a little.

“But Hyungwon I already love you.”

Of course. Of course he will say that. “No. Not like that.” Hyungwon says with a little worry in his voice to explain what he meant. “I want you to ‘like’ like me. Not just as friends.” Hyungwon gets up and sits next to Minhyuk and looks right into his eyes. He wants him to understand. All these years he was content just staying by him but now he wants more.

Minhyuk smiles again while tears striking on his face. “But Hyungwon I already ‘love’ love you. Not just friends. Not since the day we first met.”

Hyungwon swipes his tears again and stops at the moment when he hears him. What? Minhyuk was loving him? So there was a chance for a very long time?

Minhyuk takes a deep breath waiting for Hyungwon’s reaction. He actually tried to make him understand he likes him for countless times but after a while he thought the other wasn’t feeling the same, so Minhyuk just gave up. But now he sees he was wrong.

“Oh.” Hyungwon says when he finally understands what Minhyuk just said and he starts to cry too.

“Yes.” Minhyuk says with a soft smile. They both look at each other with smile on their faces.

“I guess this is your second time telling me your wish.” Minhyuk chuckles.

“This is the greatest one that ever come true.” Hyungwon says and he leans into kiss Minhyuk. His lips are soft just as he imagined for years. His heart is beating so fast Hyungwon fears it’s gonna give up. Minhyuk’s hand in his hair gives him goosebumps and he just can’t get enough of him. He pours all his feelings into that kiss, all those wait, all those dreams they achieved together, all those moments that consist of them.

And when they break the kiss to have some air to their lungs “Thank you.” Hyungwon says before he lean into have another kiss. “Thank you for making my wish come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story.  
> Any kind of feedback is welcomed^^
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and Minhyuk was going to kiss him as a birthday gift and confess everything but he couldn't you see:D


End file.
